The Truth Hurts Or Does It?
by Daidairo
Summary: Friends of Mineral Town: It's Valentine's Day and Claire seems to be facing trouble both on her farm and in her love life. Will she accept the truth? Hurtful... or no? ClaireGray


Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town

Valentine's Day Special

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

Yes, I know it's late for Valentine's. But I didn't have time on the actual day to do it... ;

I decided to throw away Creature Changers for a few days and work on my first Harvest Moon fic. I don't expect anyone to go easy on me because of that; please give me your honest comments!

Also, this was written based not only on the game, but some farming facts as well. I decided that the game was too... unrealistic... Hey, who ever grows plants and harvest it by the end of the season? XD

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, for Harvest Moon is Natsume's spot. Okay, so I own Chealse, but that's something else.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

The Truth Hurts... Or Does It?

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

February 14th may be Valentine's Day for many. But for young Claire from Harvest Moon Farm, it was the day to start planting her crops.

As she went out to inspect the farmgrounds, she noticed that the earth was still soft, wet and fresh. Satisfied, Claire decided to start wheat planting. She walked briskly across to inspect the seed drill by the fence, and to her delight, it was in near perfect condition. 

"Awp!"

"Morning, Lucky!" Claire greeted the small, brown dog as she picked it up. 'It' because she had never bothered to determine its gender. It didn't seem right to peer at someone's bottom. Hence the name 'Lucky', which could go for both male and female. It was a very common, simple name after all. When anyone asked if she was ever planning to discover Lucky's gender, she had replied that if Lucky gave birth, Lucky's a female. If Lucky didn't, then its a male.

She placed Lucky down onto the ground, and it ran towards the machine beside the seed drill. Claire observed the machine. Then she groaned.

It was a self-binder: a machine that cuts corn, gathers it into sheaves, ties each sheaf with strong string, and then leave it for lifters to collect and place in shocks. But this self-binder's cutter bar was badly bent, and the knives on the knife bar were either broken, rusted, or blunt. The binding arm had missing parts, and there was no reel for the string.

"Oh no...! Lucky, what now?" Claire moaned. "If I don't have a self-binder, I won't be able to reap the corn when it's in rattling order!"

Lucky barked.

"And I can't get another self-binder... It's too expensive! Even if I start saving now I won't be able to make it!" Claire fretted. She sighed. "I could always use sythes and sickles, but it would take too long unless I plant only a small crop. It'll be a big waste..."

Lucky was always there to listen to her rant. Whether or not it understood was another matter.

But it happened that another pair of ears heard. And understood.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

"You can all have jewelry!" Saibara crackled. "Just... One at a time!"

Gray wondered at the sudden large number of customers in the blacksmith. Rick, Cliff, Duke, Jeff, Thomas, Basil, Zack and Won could be seen jostling each other to get to the counter first.

"Grandpa, what's going on?" he asked. 

"Gray! Get your lazy behind over here now! We've got a LOT of work to do!" Saibara yelled as he spotted his grandson behind the small crowd. With a big, heavy sigh, Gray got his lazy behind over there.

"What's with the sudden present giving trend?" he asked Cliff as he donned gloves. After many days of being in the same room, the two had forged a quiet but strong friendship.

"Well... it's... it's Valentine's Day today," Cliff replied. "Everyone's busy buying stuff for their loved ones."

Gray shook his head. "I might have known," he remarked, taking a gold ore that Rick had handed to Saibara. Every year, on February 14th, he and Saibara would have to slave to finish forging necklaces, brooches, bracelets, rings, or earings so that the males around could court their females.

Cliff smiled bashfully. Looking around for spies, he poked Gray in the side. 

"Are you going to give something to _your_ sweetheart?"

"Wha-!" Gray nearly dropped the hammer and gold ore. A stern look from Saibara 'helped' him to catch the items, but he then dropped them due to the heat. "I _don't_ have one!"

"(cough) Claire (cough)! Self-denial isn't healthy," Cliff said, chuckling lightly. "But you know, Valentine's day is special."

"According to an old legend, two star-crossed lovers were not allowed to get married because the lady bred cats, while the male was a fish farmer, so their families would not agree to merge in case chaos ensured. The lovers stood on a cliff as the rain and storm hit them, swearing never to part. They fell, and splashed into the sea. Saint Valentine was touched by their love for each other. He rescued the lovers and allowed them to marry. So their wedding day 14th February, became a special day for lovers to give messages and gifts."

"That's ridiculous," Gray scoffed. "Their families still wouldn't be able to merge."

"Oh, it was solved all right. Saint Valentine's merged their animals, creating catfish. Which sold well," Cliff said solemnly. "Proving that miracles can happen when you believe. Gray, Valentine's a special day. Don't miss this chance!"

Gray shook his head and hit the ore with his hammer.

_But what do I get her on this 'special day'...?  
_  
0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

Later that day...

"Where are you going, Popuri?"

"I won't be long! Mom told me to go to see Chealse for a mini broadcast sower," the pink haired girl replied. Her brother gave her an agonised 'be careful' glance as she nodded and skipped off.

Chealse was the machinery expert who lived in the neighbouring Salt Town. Popuri found him a nice, pleasant man, and he often gave the females around discounts.

The path towards Chealse's house was straight and short, and Popuri reached it easily by skipping briskly. She raised her hand to knock on the mahogany door, when she noticed that it was already slightly open.

And then she heard Chealse's voice.

"You already have one at Harvest Moon Farm."

_Harvest Moon Farm? Claire's farm? _Popuri listened on.

"She's old. I need a new, unspoilt one."

_Isn't that Gray's voice!_ Popuri thought. _What's he talking about!_

"A new one, eh? I can find you a young and pretty one. Name of Victoria. See, this model."

"... Yes, this is promising. She'll do fine, thanks. Could you send her to my place by this afternoon?"

"Sure. You want her by night, eh?"

"Yeah."

"All right, I'll see to it."

Popuri was horrified. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she stared into blank space.

Gray was ditching Claire for a new girl. And Chealse was helping him to find one! Popuri could not decide which was more shocking.

The truth hurts, indeed.

But no matter what, Claire had to know. Throwing aside thoughts of getting a broadcast sower from a girl-peddler, Popuri rushed back to Mineral Town.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

"Is Beauty eating well?" Barley asked

"Yes, and lush green grass is favoured," Claire replied, smiling. The next thing she knew, Popuri had spun up like a whirlwind, her tear-stained eyes red and puffy.

"Young miss! What's the matter?" Barley exclaimed, alarmed. Panting and hiccuping, Popuri pulled at Claire's arm.

"You have to come with me. Please! It's urgent!" she pleaded. Shooting a worried glance at Barley, Claire nodded and followed her to the Chicken Farm.

Popuri led Claire to the hen house, where only the sound of chickens existed. They set down on the peat-moss in the hen house, where the hens clucked excitedly at the visitors.

"Popuri? What is it? What's wrong?" Claire asked.

"You'll never believe it," Popuri sniffed. "Gray... he... he...!"

"What's wrong with Gray?" Claire asked, beginning to get worried.

"Gray's planning to cheat on you!" Popuri blurted.

"...What!" Claire sat rooted to the spot, stunned.

"It's true!" Popuri sobbed. "I overheard him talking to Chealse from Salt Town... He said... he said... that you were old and he wanted a new and pretty girl! He even told Chealse to... deliver a Victoria to his place by night!"

"It can't be!" Claire shot to her feet. The roof of the hen house was low, and she knocked her head on it. As she collapsed onto her knees on the peat-moss, shocked tears were stinging her eyes. "It can't be..." she repeated.

"I heard it at Salt Town... I'm sure of it..."

Claire bowed her head. When she raised it again, there was a determined look in her eyes. She crawled out of the hen house.

"Where are you going?" Popuri hiccuped.

"To find Gray. I have to confirm this with him. I don't believe he's that sort, and it must be a misunderstanding," Claire said, much more confidently than she felt.

"I know what I heard, Claire. The truth hurts. It'd be better if you stayed away from him..."

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

It was nearly evening before Popuri and Claire got rid of their tears and appeared nearly normal.

"Good afternoon, Popuri and Claire!" Doug greeted. When he noticed both their slightly red rimmed eyes, he looked concerned. "Is anything the matter?"

"Is Gray upstairs?" Popuri asked.

"Ah, yeah, he went up sometime ago, I think. Ann mentioned something about it," Doug said, still looking worried.

"Thank you. Popuri... do you mind waiting here for me?" Claire asked softly.

"Of course. Good luck..." Popuri said. Claire headed upstairs. Doug scratched his head, seeing 'GLOOM' spelt over their heads.

"What exactly is going on?"

Popuri sighed sadly.

"It's a long, tragedic story, Doug."

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

"I think I just heard Claire," Cliff teased softly as he knotted the bow on a gaily wrapped giftbox.

When he received no answer, he turned to look at Gray, who was sitting on a large crate. He held a piece of paper and a pencil in his hands, and was mumbling to himself.

"Gray? Earth to Gray! Claire's coming up!" 

This time, Gray looked up. "W-what? Now?"

Even as he spoke, there were several firm knocks on the door.

"Darn! Cliff, I'm not in!" Gray grabbed a blanket off his bed and lay on the crate, covering himself with the thick blanket until the crate was out of sight as well.

Surprised, Cliff opened the door.

"Is Gray here?" Claire had already heard Gray's voice.

"Ah... no, he went out just now..." Cliff didn't like lying, and he bit his lip. Even if it was only a white lie.

At least, he hoped it was. Claire's disappointed face tore at his conscience.

"Thank you..."

She turned and left.

"Gray, I think you did something wrong..." Cliff said. Gray's head popped out from underneath the blanket.

"What did I do?"

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

"Claire?" 

_This can't be good,_ Popuri thought nervously when she saw Claire run down the staircase and out of the inn. Waving goodbye to a _very_ confused Doug, Popuri chased after the young blond. She found her at the edge of the woods, tears running down her face.

"Claire?"

"He lied to me. He lied..."

Popuri put an arm around her shoulders. "Claire, the truth hurts sometimes... You must learn to accept it..."

Claire did not reply.

"Cheer up, Claire. It's Valentine's Day after all... You still have your friends!" Popuri said in a soothing voice. "Karen, my brother and I have been doing decorations in the forest for the occasion. Why don't you join us?"

Popuri wanted her to take her mind off things. Claire gave a watery smile and accepted.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

It was night, and the party was in full swing. It wasn't just the youngsters; older couples were hanging out in the woods as well, having fun with each other and their friends. Karen had strung coloured lights through the trees, and they glimmered brightly throughout the clearing.

Claire raised a glass to her lips, breathing in the scent to make sure that it wasn't Karen's wine. 

_Everyone's here... except Gray..._

Harris was absent as well, because he was guarding the empty houses of Mineral Town. But what was Gray doing?

Claire closed her eyes. No matter what she had heard, she still couldn't forget Gray.

_I close my eyes, look into my heart,  
And I can see  
Our moments and days together  
And I can feel, I can't forget these_

We've come so far in life together  
And it seemed like we'd go on even further  
Side by side, hand in hand  
That was what I had thought, that we'll stay together

But now it's changed  
I can't feel the love from you  
Tell me if you love me  
I want to hear it from you

Though the truth hurts, I needed to know it  
Though I can't understand why, I have to try  
Though you've broken my heart; just once more  
I want to hear my name from your lips... 

"Claire."

Claire's eyes opened. They looked up and met soft blue ones.

"G-Gray?" Her voice cracked.

Gray smiled. He took her hand.

"Come, I'll show you something."

Numbly, Claire followed him. Inside, she could hear Popuri's voice telling her to slap Gray, to pull away.

But she wanted to trust him.

Gray led her to her farm, and came to a stop in front of something covered in a white cloth.

"What... is this?" Claire asked. In answer, Gray pulled the cloth off.

Claire gasped.

It was a brand new self-binder.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Gray whispered, smiling shyly.

"But... how... why...?"

"I heard you saying that your old one was spoilt, so... I decided to get one for you. Electricity run self-binders are too expensive, so I got this horse-run one for you. I know that Beauty wouldn't be strong enough to pull a machine built for two horses, so I spent the evening rebuilding her to make her move by clockwork," Gray explained. He smiled. "I wanted to get something that would help you in your work; something you would find useful."

"But... aren't you going to...?"

"What?"

Suddenly everything seemed silly. Claire had no idea what to say.

"Aren't you going to break up with me?"

There. It was out.

Gray stared at her as if she was demented. At that moment, Claire _felt_ demented.

"Why would I do something like that?" Gray asked at last.

"Because... Popuri told me that you were getting a girl called Victoria from Chealse because you wanted someone new!" Claire blurted out.

Gray blinked. He scratched his head. Then he blinked again.

"She must have misunderstood... This is Victoria," Gray pointed to the letters V-I-C-T-O-R-I-A at the side of the self-binder. "See?"

Claire now felt extremely insane. "So... you're not going to break up with me?"

"No, I'm not," Gray lifted both Claire's hands with his and squeezed them gently. "I love you."

And now she felt warm and happy. Claire pulled her hands out of his and hugged him instead.

"Me too," she whispered happily. "I'm glad I heard the truth before I did anything drastic."

"The truth never hurts. I'm glad, too."

Light explosions sounded in the air, and the two drew back to witness fireworks carving pictures in the indigo night sky.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

Of course, the true origin of Valentine's Day is not like that. It came from St. Valentine, a Roman who was martyred for refusing to give up Christianity. He died on February 14, 269 A.D. St. Valentine left a farewell note for the daughter of the jailer, and signed it "From Your Valentine". February 14 gradually became the date for exchanging love messages and St. Valentine became the patron saint of lovers. The date was marked by sending poems and gifts such as flowers.

Thank you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I did!

Until next time!

Daidairo


End file.
